Just Goodbye
by Phoebsfan
Summary: Post Ep for Hello, Goodbye. Chapter 1: Asha Chapter 2: Alec Chapter 3: Logan Chapter 4:Max
1. Asha Questions

Just Goodbye

disclaimer: talk to Fox, Eglee and James Cameron.   I don't own. I never will.  

Summery: Drabble like pieces for Hello Goodbye

Rating: R the f word more then once gives you that rating. you don't like my system... too bad

AN: Don't expect anymore add ons and you won't be disappointed but then you might be pleasantly surprised to.  I loved this ep to death and it restored my DA faith.

Asha Questions....

What the hell was that all about?

God he can be so toxic.  That's why I'm still finding myself looking over at the bar.

He's a freaking mutant.  When has that not been enough?  

Apparently now.

Cause that hurt.  And in more then the casual blow off way.

I thought that he was at least my friend.  Silly me.  

Silly me for thinking anything was between us.

Player.  I keep telling myself that but I can't believe it.  Not really.

He was glad he hadn't slept with me, if a player was all he was then he wouldn't have cared.

I would have been just another conquest.  I'm trying to tell myself that.

I think it would be easier for me if that was the truth.

But it isn't and I know it and that's really messing with me right now.

I'm not supposed to think about him in that way.  

That night, his whole speech, we were drunk.  It meant nothing to either of us.

He didn't really care that he didn't find his number in my book.

And the conversation we had when I bandaged him up after the mermaid run in was just to pass the time.

He never checked me out, flirted in his sarcastic manner with me over my weapon upon our first meeting.

It was all just in my head apparently.

I'm tempted to go over there and slap him.   To turn right around and give him a piece of my mind.

But then his comment about losing someone in the crossfire stops me.

Maybe I should just go home.  He's blown my night that's for sure.

I do, I go home.


	2. Alec's Guilt

Alec's Guilt....

I could have handled that better.

I didn't have to be such an ass to her.  Not that any of what I said wasn't the truth.  Not that any of what I said didn't need to be stated.

No for both of our sakes it needed to be put out there.

If I ever need a reminder I've got Rachel.

Though her ghost doesn't keep me warm at night.  

It doesn't matter.  It's over.

Not there ever was anything between us.

You know, that's the worse kind of over.


	3. Logan's Anger

Logan's Anger...

Has she ever made me drink like this before?

No.  Not even when I thought she was dead.  

I don't want to hear it.  I don't want to hear about her and him.  I don't want to know how long it's been going on.

Why no one told me?

I didn't want to believe it.  I don't think I was ever certain of it until she confirmed it.

Damn her.  Damn her for ruining my perfectly good life.

Now she has the nerve to say it's too dangerous.

Now after every last fucking thing we've been through.

Chicken.  

Coward.

Yeah I bet she's having a real hard time over there fucking him.

I guess Manticore really did take her away from me.

Fuck her.  Fuck him.  

I wonder how much of this stuff my system can handle.

I wonder a lot of things.

Like could she have hurt me any more if she tried?

I doubt it.

The ironic thing was after she told me I couldn't move.

I just stood there like an idiot.  

I still can't move.  Maybe I'll just freeze in place and never have to move again.

I wish she would have let me die.

Ten times over she had the opportunity.  Why she kept me alive?  Kept leading me on if she was sleeping with him I'll never know.

I lied when I said I didn't want to know.

I want to know.

Everything. I want to know how long it's been going on.  How long they've been laughing at me behind my back like I'm some kind of joke.  

Look at the poor guy.  He's nuts about you Max...

I want to know every dirty detail.  

Like maybe if I knew about their first time it would change things.  Like maybe then I'd have something to hurt her with like she'd hurt me.

You know I'd like to say that I could just go out and get myself someone else to hurt her with.

But I know that won't hurt her, only me.

And I hurt too much as it is.  

I think it's catching, this need to know.

Cause suddenly I want to know why I'm here.  Why I'm still standing around waiting for her to come back and say she lied?

Maybe it's just this thin thread of hope that clings to the fact that she didn't exactly confirm or deny my accusation.

Who am I kidding? 

Who wouldn't give up me, far from perfect, crippled, aged, broken for him, walking perfection?

I don't ever want to move again.


	4. Max's Reflections

Max's Reflections...

Love really really really sucks.

I don't think I can reiterate that enough.

I can't believe he just assumed that Alec and I...

Although who could blame him?  I certainly haven't given him anything to the contrary.  Ever.

I love him.  I do.  I mean really really love him.

I know this now.  Just like I know that I can't ever go back to him.

Lydecker, Zack, Alec... they are all right.

In their own ways.  Lydecker for his mutated love for us.

Zack for his warnings about the danger.

Alec for never getting attached.

It doesn't matter whose mouth it came out of.

But we are a danger to them.  We will get them killed.

Joshua was right too.

Love sucks.

I don't know, I guess I was expecting something more.

Like after this was all done I'd know some great big truth or something.

That I'd have all these deep inner reflections.  These thoughts and bits of wisdom to share.

I'm coming up empty.

Everywhere.

Thus my new bit of wisdom for the day... Love sucks.

Honestly I'm glad Alec is here.  I don't want him to talk and if he does I think I may just push him off the edge.

I just want someone here with me.  Someone who knows how I feel.

He's not all that bad actually, once you get past the smartass, idiotic exterior he's actually got a semi beating heart in there.

Still if he opens his mouth he may just end up flying.

I've been up here ever since I left Logan's... six almost seven hours ago.

I don't want to move.  If I move this is real.  I don't want this to be real.  

Just because it has to happen doesn't mean that I want it.

I don't want to move ever again.


End file.
